


Nightmare

by EllieMurasaki



Series: Take Me For What I Am [38]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bechdel Test Pass, Community: 100_prompts, Episode: s02e16 Roadkill, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-12-31
Updated: 2010-12-31
Packaged: 2017-10-14 06:50:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 62
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/146552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EllieMurasaki/pseuds/EllieMurasaki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One of the February 20 car crashes, aftermath.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nightmare

**emma2938:** saw your fb status. you all right?

 **kate1099:** had a nightmare

 **kate1099:** she appears out of nowhere, middle of the road, and asks for help

 **kate1099:** and i swerve and crash into a tree

 **kate1099:** and this time you don't wake up

 **emma2938:** coffee and chick flick

 **emma2938:** i can come over, watch it with you?

 **kate1099:** go back to sleep


End file.
